


Room for one more

by rashisama



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: Don't forget the bear
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Room for one more

You and Henry had a tradition of video calling every Sunday. Sometimes it was a challenge coordinating times when playing “Where in the world is Henry Cavill?” but you made it work. You two texted frequently but having a set day where you could see each others faces was always a treat to look forward to.

You were at home and Henry was in a hotel room in Paris. To say you were jealous was an understatement but you had commitments at home. He would be in your arms soon but right now you could only hug your pillow (that smelled like him) and stare at your screen.

You logged in at the appointed time and Henry’s smiling face filled your screen. He had his phone tilted like your grandpa, giving you a lovely view of his chin and nostrils. You giggled and tilted your phone to a more flattering angle for yourself. He always said you looked beautiful at any angle when you maneuvered around for selfies. Easy for him to say with his features chiseled by the gods, he didn’t have a bad angle. But it was nice knowing he loved you no matter what.

The two of you shot the breeze when suddenly Henry’s phone shook violently.

“What was that?” you asked

“Kal woke up at the sound of your voice and bumped my phone.” Henry replied, settling back into the couch and tipping his phone back to the proper angle.

“Oops sorry”

“It’s fine,” he said as a curly tail batted at his face, “Kal’s looking for you” he chuckled, spitting out some hair.

“Aww I miss you too piggy”, you cooed

“That’s not nice! You know the gym in the hotel is closed!” Henry said in mock offense.

“Not you, you dork!” You laughed at Henry’s puffed out cheeks.

“And proud of i- mpf.” Henry’s face was shoved aside as an even harier face filled the screen.

Kal’s wet nose was the only thing you could see and his panting breaths rattled your speakers.

“Oh hey good boy!” You cooed at the large hound. Henry’s distant protests were muffled behind a wall of fluff.

You saw his strong hand push the bear out of the way, he looked more disheveled than when he started.

“Kal! Down!” Henry commanded and you heard Kal’s nails skitter away.

You laughed as Henry huffed in mock irritation.

The two of you kept talking for a bit longer until Kal’s head filled the screen again. He had crawled under Henry’s out stretched arms and situated himself between him and the screen, panting happily at your image.

Henry sighed and accepted his fate, holding his arm out farther and wrapping his free arm around Kal.

You smiled at your boys cheek to cheek in the phone, capturing a quick screencap to remember this sweet moment.

The conversation ended a bit later with Kal’s snoring drowning out any hope of being heard.

“I love you,” you said “both of you.” you amended at Kal’s ear twitching.

“We love you too.” Henry said, before shutting off his phone. “We love you too,” he repeated to himself seeing Kal smile in his sleep.


End file.
